the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Verthill
The village of Verthill is located within the region now known as the Eastern Plaguelands in the Verthill Valley. It was here the organization that would later be known as the Argent Bulwark was formed. Following the Scourging of Lordaeron, the village survived thanks to it being built in a small, very unimportant valley. Besides that, the village was protected by a small militia force that was trained by the combat veterans of the Light's Bulwark. Verthill was later destroyed by a force of Scarlet Crusaders, believing the village to be in cahoots with the Cult of the Damned. After being discovered to be filled with demons the Bulwark was dispatched to retake the village and the valley it sat in. Recent Though it was thought that the Undead Scourge occupied the village now following the evacuation of the Scarlet Crusade forces in the village. It was discovered by Andisarth, the Archmage of the Argent Bulwark, that instead of necromantic energies coming from the valley it was now Fel and demonic taint. The Bulwark force traveled for three hours, entering the valley where they began investigating the valley. Lantos stayed on the road while he sent off the soldiers in groups of two. Xal and Andisarth went south, discovering the corpse of a fel imp and demonic runes that they collected, heading back to Lantos. Lan, Xal and Andisarth were confronted by the fel imp problem. When they brought it over, against the advice of Andisarth, blood dropped to the ground, lighting the ground on fire and rising up twenty more fel imps. After a quick battle they destroyed the demons. Gabriel and Etruscan went north, finding a pile of Scourge Undead and Cultist corpses, searching the corpses they found a journal which they collected. Gabriel went on to destroy the corpses while Etruscan continued along the riverside, discovering a small cave with two cultists. Upon interrogating them and discovering what they knew, he slew the two (to be yelled at by Lantos later for this) before returning back to the others. The Bulwark members then returned to Light's Hope, to plan their next actions in Verthill. A few days later, the Bulwark returned to the valley where Verthill sat. On their way out of Light's Hope Chapel, a random paladin of the Alliance, a woman by the name of Maerad joined up with them, lending the Bulwark her skills in the Light. It was there they met up with forces of the Crusade who had been asigned to the area to siege the town. It was discovered that leading these Crusaders was no one other than Major Charles Reynolds, returning only two weeks before from Northrend where they had finished cleaning Tempestus Valley of the Scourge and had finished the rebuilding of Gavin's Fall. After a short reunion and a shorter briefing the Crusaders mobalized, charging into the town where they were me by dozens of Fel Imps. These imps held the Crusaders up for a considerable amount of time, but in the end the battle hardened soldiers were able to slay them. With the path open to them, the Crusaders continued pushing into the town, soldiers of B-Company waded across the river, taking the fight to the demons into the town. Members of the Bulwark attacked the bridge, where a doom guard had landed, waiting for them. After a horrible fight, Xal and Archmage Andisarth, felled the beast. It was soon discovered by the Argents that while they fought on the bridge, B-Company had gone ahead and captured the Blacksmith, their objective. With their objective secured the Bulwark bunkered into the Blacksmith for the night, with B-Company soldiers errecting a new defensive line with their foothold in the town. It was during this time as well that the Paladin named Maerad decided to fully join up with the Bulwark, leaving the Alliance behind her. Two days later the Bulwark returned to the defensive lines in the outskirts of the village. Crusader Magi set up a shield around the Crusade's holdings in the area, keeping them safe from the demons in the village. After discussing the plan that was to happen with Major Reynolds the charge was sounded. B-Company soldiers pushed into the village while the Bulwark pushed on the town hall where the demons leadership was located. After a short battle between fel guards, the Bulwark pushed into the town hall where they faced the demon, a dreadlord by the name of Uzshadradin. After a short battle he was banished back to the Twisting Nether, swearing vengence on the Argents. While the Bulwark was pulled away, Charles and his B-Company oversaw the reconstruction of Verthill for the Bulwark. By early December, the village was rebuilt and resettled with around two hundred living in the village and work was well underway to restore other settlements in the valley, including Jansport. Category:Towns Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Verthill Category:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Ruins Category:Argent Crusade Category:House of Reynolds Category:Valleys Category:House of Swiftsong Category:Argent Lordaeron